encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8
Avisala mga Sanggre is the eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on July 27, 2016 and comprised Chapter 11. Summary Pirena is rude to Amihan, and Minea tries to make her change. Raquim's body was taken to Devas by the butterflies. While outside the palace, Pirena gets captured by Agane, but Hagorn orders her release. Gurna tells Pirena she must not consider Hagorn as an enemy. Aquil begins training the Sang'gres in arms. Chapter 11 Ang Tunay na Katauhan ni Pirena Hagorn celebrates the death of Raquim and Amihan. Gurna corrects him, since Amihan still lives. Amihan rejoices at being reunited with her mother and her sisters. Amihan embraces Pirena, but she pushes her and says she will not accept her as her sister. Minea talks to Pirena to make her accept Amihan. Alena and Danaya explain that Pirena is rude probably because she sees them as rivals to the throne. Amihan expresses her wish to become queen, so she can avenge her father. When Minea overheard it, she tells Amihan neither vengeance nor the sword will answer the crisis in Encantadia, for a diwata's greatest power is in her heart. Pirena brings Amihan a bouquet of flowers and says she now accepts her in the family. Minea and her children embrace. Gurna breaks Pirena's good disposition by insinuating that Minea loved Amihan best, for only she had been sent to the human world to be safe from Hagorn. Amihan says her last farewell to Raquim's corpse. Minea tells Amihan that if she wants to be queen, she must promise never to hold a sword. Gurna tells Pirena to harden her heart so that Amihan would not be able to take what is hers. Bright blue butterflies came in great numbers, and Raquim's corpse vanished. Amihan cries as she remembers her father. Pirena is annoyed and tells her that she, and not Amihan, will become the next queen. Gurna fools the Lirean guards to go away. Gurna shows Hagorn and his retinue that Amihan still lives. Amihan wonders why her sisters had different fathers, so Imaw explains that the Queen of Lireo cannot marry since her heart and mind belongs to her people, yet she has a duty to bear heirs by exceptional or powerful leaders. While the four sisters were on a trip outside the palace, Pirena was bound in the neck by Agane's whip. Hagorn demands the four gems in exchange for the life and liberty of Minea's children. The three other Sang'gres were able to teleport home. Only Ades remained with Pirena. Aquil, who was not informed of the trip, begins to collect a force to follow them, but Gurna convinces him that they had a sufficient escort. Ades asks whether Agane can hurt the first-born of Queen Minea. Hearing this, Hagorn orders Agane to release Pirena. Pirena and Ades teleported away. Back in the palace, Pirena wonders why Hagorn spared her. Gurna replies that this proves Hagorn is not really bad, and that Pirena owes Hagorn for it. When Agane complains about Pirena's release, Hagorn reveals that Pirena is his daughter, conceived when Minea was betrothed to him. The marriage did not push through when Minea became Queen of Lireo. Hagorn resolves that only Pirena should become the next queen. Aquil and Muros tell the four Sang'gres that they will soon be trained in arms. Minea changed her mind after the incident with the Hathors. Gurna reports this development to Hagorn. During their training, Danaya complains that she is already tired. Aquil calls her headstrong, and says he pities Danaya's future husband. But the others feel the same way, and Pirena instructs the others to teleport away. Aquil says he will tell their mother about it. The Sang'gres run side by side together, laughing. They have grown up into ladies. Category:Writing - Concise